A Daughters Return
by scurvy-dog-girl
Summary: Elrond has a neice, Legolas falls in love with her, and the fellowship gets a new member.(I change it to neice because of the flamer's...so heres to you)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Aleirias' character…she's mine…newayz enjoy.

Return of a Daughter

Chapter 1: A figure from the Woods

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, quickly drew his bow as a flash of light and a scream came from the right of the path he was traveling. He slowly approached the direction only to jump back as a figure stumbled through the brush. Legolas took in the figures appearance a second. It was what appeared to be a human girl of about 19 years of age. She had dark brown hair that was matted to her face by mud and blood. As he watched her a creature tackled her from behind. She fought for a while before she was able to pull a dagger from her boot. She threw the dagger at the creature and Legolas watched as it hit the creature in its forehead with a sickening crunch. The creature fell to the ground and melted into a pile of ooze. The girl picked up her dagger and placed it back into her boot. Suddenly, she stiffened, and there was the whine of arrows flying through the air. She caught the first one but the second one hit her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain, as the exhaustion from the previous battle settled in. Legolas looked up to see the two other elves he had been traveling with had returned from scouting the area. They raised their bows to fire again but Legolas stopped them.

"NO!"

The girl looked up in shock and started to back up.

"Please…it's alright…I mean you no harm."

"Yes…well sir the arrow in my shoulder…says that your friends mean otherwise." The girl said as she slowly stood, wincing as her muscles protested. Legolas took a step towards her and she nodded her head slightly. He walked to stand before her. He gave her a small smile and she placed her hand on his shoulder. The archers took a step forward but Legolas put his hand up to stay them. He looked back at the girl and she nodded again, fisting the hand of her injured arm into the side of her pants leg. She locked eyes with Legolas as he gripped the shaft of the arrow.

"Brace yourself for this will hurt." Legolas stated as he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"I am ready…" She said as she remained in an eye-lock.

The elf archers watched as Legolas pulled the arrow from her shoulder and she didn't even flinch. Legolas took a step back and the girl released her hold on his shoulder. As soon as she did she swayed on her feet, as her legs threatened to buckle. Legolas immediately stepped forward again as she began to fall. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her good arm over his shoulder.

"We must get you to Lord Elrond in Imladris for I fear we haven't the means to help you." Legolas said as the girl took a shaky breath.

"May I ask your name sir?"

"Of course…I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Well Legolas…I am Aleiria Raefdel of Calvarcias."

"Calvarcias…there is said to be none left of Calvarcias for it was the first great city to fall when the orcs first attacked…five thousand years ago." One of the archers stated.

"Yes it is true…I escaped with the use of magic……forgive me Prince… I ask you accept my apologies for not standing on ceremony to bow or address you properly….but I fear that my injuries and exhaustion are to great and I have no energy for such things…however, I am aware of the urgency and we must ride to Imladris…not only for my stake but you were apparently on your way there…already." With all said, and her energy waning, she stepped away and turned her back to them. "I only hope Vasaria survived…"Aleiria mumbled. Legolas and the archers held their ears as she whistled high and loud. At the end of her whistle Aleiria dropped to her knees. Legolas was about to go to her when a jet black horse came from the woods to stand in front of Aleiria. Legolas watched, amazed, as the horse whinnied happily and knelt down to let Aleiria on its back.

"Let us not waste time…we need to reach Imladris before nightfall." Aleiria said once she was on Vasaria.

"Why before nightfall?" One of the archers asked, mounting his horse.

"Wargs are on the way."

"How do you know this?" Legolas asked as he mounted his horse.

"Vasaria…now hurry!" Aleiria yelled as she bent forward and whispered in Vasarias ear, "Noro Lim Vasaria… Noro Lim!" The horse sprang forward.

Legolas and his archers went to follow as the sound of growls was heard behind them. It was a useless escape as one of the wargs attacked Aleiria from the side, knocking her off her horse. Legolas drew his bow and aimed it at the warg as it bit Aleiria in her injured shoulder. She cried out in pain as its teeth sank to her shoulder bone. Legolas let an arrow fly. The arrow struck the warg, killing it instantly. Legolas, knowing Aleiria wouldn't rise again soon, stopped his horse, and turned to fight. The wargs fell quickly as the two archers plus the Prince fought them. Once sure the wargs were defeated Legolas returned to Aleirias' side.

"Are you alright lady Aleiria?" Legolas asked as he helped her sit up, mindful of her shoulder.

"We…must go." Aleiria said as she tried to stand, only to fall back to the ground. Legolas picked her up and sat her upon his own horse, mounting it behind her. "Vasaria Noro Lim vals Imladris." Aleiria called to the beautiful, which, in turn, took off toward Rivendell. "Noro Lim…" Aleiria groaned as she succumbed to unconsciousness. Legolas held her close as they set out once more for the Elvin city of Rivendell.

"We will make it…we must." Legolas whispered to himself as he glanced curiously at the grimy back of Aleirias head.

I know it's not the best story but Lord of the Rings is a lot harder than Pirates of the Caribbean. Still, I hope you enjoyed my story just the same. Reviews are welcome unless they are rude…or flames. I know how the movie goes but since I've added Aleiria…it will be modified to fit around her character. Please do not flame if you're going to tell me how parts of the movie go or how Tolkien did it… I KNOW! It's my story and I'll write it how I want to. If the story was once again removed it's because I haven't figured out how to edit without removing it. I DID redo some spelling and stuff though.


	2. NOTICE!

Hey it's me…Ok the thing is…it may be a while before my story is updated. I've decided to rewrite it. So far I am almost done with chapter 1. Forgive me for this delay as it may be a few days before the new chapter one is posted. Your patience is appreciated. The new story should have fewer errors in it as it is greatly elaborated. I have decided to put it back to my original way. Elrond shall have another daughter. I know many of you aren't happy of this news but I shall not gripe about your gripe…right well…as I see it this story is my creativity. I try to get things as close as my writing abilities allow me to so please try not to verbatim everything that I have already been told. Elrond only fostered Aragorn…Only has 3 kids…Aleiria was never there…I know quite a bit so far and please I ask you forgive me for not knowing all of the Elvish language…I do my best. I have even downloaded the script so I may improvise on some parts of the story. Thank you reviewers for your input and I once again ask your forgiveness for the long delay.


End file.
